Playing the drums in live performances involves technical skill and preferably some degree of showmanship. It is not uncommon for drummers to prominently display and spin the drumsticks during a performance. Spinning the drumsticks requires a dexterity and skill level that is not possessed by all drummers. Various accessories have been created to assist the drummer in spinning the drumsticks, but these accessories do not afford ease of installation and use, without modification to the drumsticks.